


Worthy

by Catharina2003



Series: When the Endgame comes, some scenes are forgotten [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Team Iron Man, Endgame, F/M, Tony Stark is worthy, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharina2003/pseuds/Catharina2003
Summary: Sometimes scenes are forgotten.It is my belief that this is one of them.Summary in notes due to endgame spoilers.





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame spoilers.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony Stark wields Mjölnir.

There were Chitauri everywhere. 

Tony was looking around him and all he could see was fighting.

He needed more firepower, more weapons, something.

A Chitauri that reminded Tony of a gorilla attacked him from the front, while a man-like Chitauri attacked him in the back.

Tony barely had time to think. He would need a miracle to defeat this group. However, until he had succeeded in that, he’d just need to fight some more.

Tony saw Pepper take down a couple of Chitauri with her blasters and he was just so proud. He was so glad that he’d given Pepper that suit, even if it hadn’t been his intention for her to fight here, he was glad that she was. She’d have his back.

Tony ducked just in time to miss the blast of one of the Chitauri’s guns. He then kicked another Chitauri at least ten meters back. He used his own repulsors to cut through another ten. It just wasn’t enough.

Tony found himself cornered by a couple of Chitauri and other creatures that he recognised as Thanos’ lieutenants. Shit.

Tony needed that miracle, but it seemed like his time had run out. He closed his eyes. Waiting for his death to come. He felt a pull. Tony pulled back. The chance that something would happen was small. But, why hadn’t he been killed yet?

Tony opened his eyes just in time to see a hammer go straight through the last general in front of him. 

Had Thor saved him?

Tony looked around, but he didn’t see them anywhere. How?

Then the hammer flew into Tony’s hands. 

That pull. Had that been?

No way.

How could he, Tony Stark, be worthy?

Tony grabbed the handle and started swinging with it. It seemed like the hammer was telling him what to do.

Tony hit through Chitauri after Chitauri until he saw that Thor was in trouble, he couldn’t help him, he was too far away. 

He had an idea. ‘Mjölnir,’ He thought. ‘if I’m worthy, then so should Cap be. Go help him.’

The hammer flew towards Steve, who used it to help Thor attack Thanos. Tony sighed. They would never believe him if he told them he could lift Mjölnir.

They’d just laugh at him.

But Tony knew he was worthy, so that had to be enough.

He continued fighting the Chitauri, a plan forming in his head to save everyone.

He formed his own gauntlet into a copy of the infinity one.

Now he just had to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I disabled anonymous comments to stop the trolls in the comment section.  
> Though they did boost my comment number, they also filled my inbox with nonsense, so I couldn't read the real replies on my stories as fast.


End file.
